


【露普】围巾／The Scarf

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【Russia x Prussia：No Return】 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设露普。-普鲁士迈开脚步朝门外走去，两三步后又回过头：「对了，下次别再故意把围巾弄坏了。」他半眯眼睛，咧开嘴角朝露西亚笑，依旧神气活现。阴云褪去后的傍晚，柔软的暖色夕阳成片覆盖在他身上。那光芒在青年的银发上折射成丝丝缕缕，仿佛比刚过去的那个漫长冬天的雪原还刺眼，刺得斯拉夫人眼眶发涩。「Мимо нас, мимо нас пьяное Солнце（我们之间，我们之间是酒醉的太阳）Оно уйдёт и больше не вернется.（它将永远离开，不再回头）」他下意识地攥紧了脖颈上的围巾，注视着那背影轻轻哼唱。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Russia/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: 【Russia x Prussia：No Return】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624924
Kudos: 6





	【露普】围巾／The Scarf

「喂，你太慢了。」

他一打开门，就看到银发青年坐在方形餐桌前，脸上显出些不满神色，双手插着口袋双腿大岔的坐姿实在算不上雅观。

上午出门没来得及收拾的食物和器皿都被整理过，规规整整地在餐桌边上摞成半座小山。

露西亚愣在门口，片刻后才快速走进屋里，带上门，皮鞋上的泥浆都没来得及在地毯上蹭干净。

尽管已经五月，莫斯科的冬季却仿佛刚结束，午后的一场雨已经足以让人感到寒冷。

「你来了。」露西亚走到餐桌前，在普鲁士的对面慢慢坐下。

「我说，哪有人会突然发条短信过来说‘我现在很不好，你可以来吗’这种话啊。」普鲁士用指节敲着桌面。

露西亚看着日耳曼青年的手，视线慢慢往上移动，最终停留在对方似笑非笑的脸上：「啊……你剪头发了，刘海短短的。」他这么说着，伸出手去摸餐桌另一边那青年的额头。

普鲁士一愣，没有闪躲，只是点头：「自己剪的，手艺不错吧？」

露西亚的手指在那看起来刺刺的毛发上来回摩挲，发梢是粗劣剪子带来的明显分叉：「下次……让我帮你剪吧。」

「也行。」

「说定了哟。」

「哦！没想到你穿着西装就回来了，挺少见的。」普鲁士话锋一转，仔细打量大个子青年身上的制服。

露西亚心想这并不少见呀，几乎每次出席跨国会议他都会穿类似的服饰，除去额外的围巾和随身携带的金属水管外，跟大多数欧美国家并没有太大差别。

只不过是在对面这人也经常出席这类会议的那些年，露西亚最常穿的是那件厚重的深绿色军大衣，肩章沉甸甸的，胸前还别着金色的五星徽章。

那个时候，总是一身深蓝色军服的他还站在他身旁。

露西亚的手慢慢从头发移到银发青年的脸颊旁，普鲁士挑了挑眉毛，终于把斯拉夫人的大手掌拦住：「说来听听吧，你现在怎么个‘很不好’了？」

斯拉夫青年放下手，歪着头想了想，接着把脖子上的围巾末端递过来：「我的围巾破了，」他依旧轻声细语，「我希望你能帮我补一补。」

「哈？」普鲁士半张着嘴，一脸不可思议，「大爷我千里迢迢跑来探望你，在海关被审查老半天，逃过被勒索2,000卢布的厄运，元凶就是你这条破了洞的围巾吗？」

「但你还是来了。」一种答非所问。露西亚来回揉搓围巾上的破洞。

普鲁士皱皱眉头，伸手用力拍下那只手掌：「够了。」

他把手朝露西亚摊开，示意他摘下围巾：「反正最近大家都够忙，阿西老不在家，法国又在忙新内阁，谁都没时间陪我耍……唉，来都来了。」

斯拉夫人又笑，淡紫色眼睛里的雾像被一扫而空。他站起身来，慢腾腾地把绕在脖子上的围巾解开，皮肤暴露在空气的瞬间他条件反射地缩了缩脖子，又挺直点身，脖颈上露出的一角伤疤在惨白的肌肤上着实显眼。

然后他走进厨房，从抽屉里翻找出缝纫的工具盒，连同围巾一起递给普鲁士。

「……你都留着些什么年代的针线包啊。」

「我想不起来了。」

普鲁士盯着那专属于上世纪四十年代的简陋战场设计，叹了口气。他翻开那薄薄的皮纸包，费劲地挖出针，在指尖呵了口气，把线搓细，慢条斯理地引着线：「先声明了，专门把大爷喊过来，可别想只用简陋的罗宋汤打发我的宝贵劳动。」

「用伏特加可以吗？」

「大白天谁要喝那玩意儿，我可没打算一路晕乎乎地回家。」

「那……要吃大列巴吗？」露西亚走到普鲁士身边，蹲下身，仰起脸看向对方，「厨房里有昨天烤好的大列巴，我现在去切，这样行吗？」语气诚恳。

看着体型比自己庞大的青年蹲在地上的模样，普鲁士失声笑出来。他思考了好几秒：「唔，如果你舍得再配些鱼子酱的话。」

「嗯！」露西亚的脸上瞬间发光如同开满小花，「正好上司最近送来不错的东西呢！一整盒的鲟鱼鱼子酱。你应该喜欢这种口感更紧实的吧？」

「哇鲟鱼……那个比法国家的还贵吧？」普鲁士咂咂舌头，「你家上司还是那么奢侈。」

「他从不缺这种东西。」露西亚在走进厨房的过程中回过头来，抱歉地笑了笑。

于是普鲁士就依照承诺，尽职地开始他的缝补工作。露西亚那条浅色围巾上的豁口并不大，用同色系的针线足以轻易掩盖，只需要付出些耐心就行。

露西亚也依照承诺，端来隐隐冒着麦香的硬邦邦俄式黑麦面包和盛着鱼子酱的小餐碟，又摆上几把餐刀。

然后他径直在日耳曼青年的身旁坐下来，驼着背，视线随着他手指的动作来回移动。

普鲁士抬眼瞥了斯拉夫人一眼，重新低下头，并不说话。

「你知道吗？今天的世界会议上，英国君也帮美国君缝他衬衫上的扣子呢。」

「嘿，那有什么稀奇的。」

「是在会议中场休息的时候哟。英国君从怀里拿出随身携带的针线小包，混帐美国君就当场把衬衫脱给他了。」

「呜哇……那确实有点过头。」普鲁士夸张地扭起眉毛，斯拉夫人柔软声音里夹带的诅咒和脑海里浮现的生动画面着实给他带来一些冲击，「不过你也不是第一次见到那种场面吧。」

露西亚的声音放轻了些：「可是呢……看到英国君专心缝衬衫的样子，我就想起，」他抬眼凝视着普鲁士，「想起你以前也是那样，经常帮我缝些衣服扣子的。」

银发青年脸色一暗，很快又扬起嘴角：「你其实可以叫英格兰帮你缝围巾嘛。称赞下他的手艺，他会很乐意帮忙的——你知道，跟那家伙相处需要点方法。」

「我本来打算这么做的，只是还没开口，英国君就已经弹开几米远了——那反应真有趣啊。」

普鲁士斜眼看他：「你根本只是想欺负英国吧。」

淡金色头发的青年一脸无辜地摇摇头：「没有的事。」

事实上露西亚说谎了。

就在英国边抱怨边接过美国的衬衫时，他就朝绿眼睛的青年走去，询问对方是否愿意也帮他一个忙。

那位在他看来眉粗目秀的瘦削国家一脸别扭地答应、并朝他伸出手时，几步之外的美国突然一道手刃劈下来，厚实身躯往他们中间一横，直接把英国人从他的视线里隔开了。

「让你的妹妹还是其他什么人帮你缝吧，也许土耳其和伊朗也很乐意？」那语气已经不仅是夹枪带棒的程度了。

露西亚本来想探头去看英国的表情，然而美国丝毫没有挪开脚步的打算，眼镜片下那双不时假装温和的眼睛已经变得锐利。

这让斯拉夫青年感到极其不愉快。啊，不过是暴虐野蛮还假装文明的混帐美国人，为什么还有人站在他身旁呢。他这么想着，脸上仍挂着笑容，手摸向因为和英国人聊天而被暂时搁置在旁的水管。美国则把手臂缓缓往腹部收拢，嘴角扬起的笑意再明显不过。

——一切蓄势待发——如果不是德国和瑞典用尽全力把他们两人拉开，瑞士在会场角落趴下、布置好LMG25机枪并朝他们瞄准，以及法国和爱沙尼亚冲上来一番劝解和唠叨的话。

他被身后德国青年的壮硕肌肉钳制得死死的，动弹不得。北美的超大国则在瑞典的阻挡下收起拳头、眯着眼睛退回座位，而英国先前的承诺也就不了了之。

于是露西亚的围巾依旧是破的。

他确实感觉很不好。

人们总说美国太嚣张了，美国的敌人实在太多。然而露西亚觉得自己似乎没什么资格嘲笑美国，他的情况只比美国更不妙。

所有人的表情，愿意劝解和不愿劝解的，都在告诉他那不是能正常开启对话的场面，更不是能公然动粗的场面。他无能为力。

……

露西亚轻笑出声。

他的背一直驼着，明显感到有些累，便直起身把手探向餐桌，拿起餐刀切下一块厚厚的列巴，抹上大半勺颗粒饱满的鱼子酱，然后递给在缝围巾的青年。

普鲁士手上的动作一顿，也没多想，探过头把那块黑色物体咬下一大块，豪迈地咀嚼起来：「这鱼子酱挺好吃的。」

「那就好。」露西亚把那块列巴也咬下一大口，鲜甜微腥的鱼类油脂颗粒伴着黑麦的谷物香气在空腔里散开。

味道真好。

他把硬质的面包块又递到普鲁士嘴边，银发青年瞪了他一眼，干脆把剩下的小片叼过去，三两口吞了下去。

露西亚伸出手指抹过青年嘴角的碎屑：「我以前就想问了，你为什么会缝东西呢？」

「哈？」缝补工作已经接近尾声，普鲁士开始给线头打结，「如果我说是在拿破仑战争跟法国干架那时，英国手把手传授给我的技能——你信吗？」

「当然相信呀。」

「骗你的，」普鲁士一挑嘴角，「早在十个世纪前就会了。你们这些没学会的家伙真该好好检讨自己。」他举起围巾，看着那上面隐藏得巧妙的针脚，满意点头。

「哇——」露西亚也凑过去看，「我是不是该给你唱首歌表示感谢呢？」

「哈？」

也不等对方反应，斯拉夫青年便小声地唱：「До свидания…не понимаю…До свидания——」

「这哪里是什么感谢歌词，别唱了。」普鲁士眯着眼打断了他。

「好。」他于是乖乖闭嘴，接过围巾，又把布料举起来对着头顶的灯光打量。紫色眼睛来来回回地扫视那些针脚，也不着急系上，似乎已经习惯了脖子上空荡荡的状态。

普鲁士看着斯拉夫青年仰着的脸和伸直的脖子，说：「你这道伤疤颜色还是这么深。」

露西亚动作一顿，他放下手，转过头看向对方。

普鲁士也直视他：「什么时候才会好呢？」

「也许不会好……也许跟你手上的伤疤差不多呢。」

普鲁士的手一抖。

他看着斯拉夫人粗糙的指尖在自己手上那几道小伤痕上来回摩挲，那是几个月前被家里的德牧顽皮地啃咬出来的痕迹——迟迟没有消失的伤疤。然后男人的手就覆盖在他的手掌上方。

他们默默注视着彼此，谁也没有先缩回手。

……

露西亚慢吞吞地把围巾重新系上，脖子被绒布重新完整包裹的瞬间，他莫名感到安心。

「呐，普鲁士君，下次什么时候能再见你呢？」

「天知道。我也不是什么时候都这么闲的。虽然肯定比不上你们这些家伙啦。」

普鲁士站起身，把架在椅背的外套重新穿上身：「话说，下次如果是缝东西这种小事就直接说，别再发些阴阳怪气的讯息了，」他特地搜索了片刻措辞，「看那语气我还以为你是被美国那家伙的子弹爆了头唉。」

「说不定哪天真的就那样了呢。」

「喂，别说这种不祥的话啊。」

露西亚心想严格来说这不能算「不祥」，毕竟过去也不是没发生过。

普鲁士整理好领子，把凳子推回原位，便朝门口走去：「好久没来，带我转转吧？」他回头对着淡金色头发的青年使眼色。

斯拉夫青年神情略为紧张地站起来，身躯推开凳子的幅度太大以致于身后的木凳直接被翻倒了。他也不去捡，而是朝普鲁士直直地走去：「你想去哪里呢？要看红场吗？啊，但是路面还很湿……或者我们一起进克里姆林宫？」

银发青年似笑非笑地看着那反应：「哦——」

露西亚急切地补充：「虽然我也很久不在那里住了。但是你以前的房间还在哦，还摆了新的家具和摆设。有你以前称赞过的装饰彩蛋——嗯，紫色的涂漆——就像你的眼睛。」

「哈哈，饶了我吧。」普鲁士瞄着平房窗外不远处那些建筑的洋葱塔顶，摇了摇头，「我可不想在里面碰到你家上司和某些旧相识。」

「那……」露西亚有些无助地看着他。他确实没有更好的主意了。

「带我看看向日葵田吧，」普鲁士伸手拉开沉重的木门，「你今年也种了吧？」

「但是……」露西亚逐渐收起笑容，停顿几秒后说，「但是还没开花……」

「傻瓜，谁会为了看花跑来这里。」

「……嗯。」

「走吧。」

普鲁士迈开脚步朝门外走去，两三步后又回过头：「对了，下次别再故意把围巾弄坏了。」他半眯眼睛，咧开嘴角朝露西亚笑，依旧神气活现。

阴云褪去后的傍晚，柔软的暖色夕阳成片覆盖在他身上。那光芒在青年的银发上折射成丝丝缕缕，仿佛比刚过去的那个漫长冬天的雪原还刺眼，刺得斯拉夫人眼眶发涩。

「Мимо нас, мимо нас пьяное Солнце

（我们之间，我们之间是酒醉的太阳）

Оно уйдёт и больше не вернется.

（它将永远离开，不再回头）」

他下意识地攥紧了脖颈上的围巾，注视着那背影轻轻哼唱。

\- Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 露和普的伤疤都是官方设定，一直蛮在意的。
> 
> 2\. 米和露起冲突的场面影射的是叙利亚内战。
> 
> 3\. 普用的缝纫工具是二战时期苏联红军使用的款式。
> 
> 4\. 普说不想遇到的「旧相识」：影射东德时期的情报机构Stasi里有部分人员，在其后被调任到苏联情报机构KGB-之后又在俄罗斯情报部门FSB任职。
> 
> 5\. 露对普唱的歌词来自官方角色歌《зима》（冬天），意思是「再见，我至今依然不明白，再见」。文末哼的歌词来自《Пьяное солнце》（酒醉的太阳）。
> 
> 6\. 「为什么你会知道呢。」「我就是知道啊。」这种感觉的露普。跟米英真的蛮有镜像感，强烈的温度差。


End file.
